


Additional Content

by Raloire



Series: Deranged Ramblings of a Lunatic [2]
Category: Dick Hardy's Investigators Office, Original Work
Genre: Character Study, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raloire/pseuds/Raloire
Summary: A compilation of additional details, thoughts and theories relevant to our Call of Cthulhu campaign and my character Morgan O’Connell.
Series: Deranged Ramblings of a Lunatic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989679
Kudos: 1
Collections: Dick Hardy's Investigators Office





	1. Index

**CANON RELATED MATERIAL**

_The Day Off_

  * Theory: Honeycutt's Killer



**CHARACTERS**

_Morgan_

  * Basics
  * Character Study
  * Thoughts on [X]



_NPCS and Other Original Characters_

  * Cecil Parish 
  * Magnus Rayne 



** FANFICTION **

_Monthly Tangents_

  * Alt. Version / Old Draft
  * Author's Notes



_Personal Records_

  * [Table of Contents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256588/chapters/66587920#workskin)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (22/11/20) Apologies for the lack of anything resembling order or content right now, I have a tendency to write things out of order and so I wanted to make an index to hopefully make it easier to read. 
> 
> I'm still organising my notes rn but I'll update this index as I go. I'll mostly be rambling about the characters/story and my fics here although I'm a little torn about whether this needs to exist or not.


	2. Personal Records: Table of Contents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added this Table of Contents here because it kind of bugged me that there wasn’t a tidy way to add the Arc and Case Names into Personal Records in the same way I’m keeping track of it. (I have a lot of Google Sheets to keep track of my fics… too many, some might say.) 
> 
> It's not exactly the way I wanted it to be since when I tried to use a numbered list it reset to 1. every time I used a title but it's close as we'll get! (Unless I find a way to get around that) Either way, the list is subject to change as I may scrap some chapters or merge them, not to mention I'm bound to add more in the future. 
> 
> That said, you might notice that there are more chapters listed here than in Personal Records currently. This is because I am a nightmare who writes things out of chronological order and who also has been using this as a timeline to keep track of where our party is in the game so far.

**_Case One: Corbitt House_**

_Chapters 1 - 6_

  * 09/08/21
  * Case 210908 Report
  * Property Timeline
  * Chapel of Contemplation Timeline
  * Add. Details
  * 12/08/21



**_Case Two: Contemplating Frenton_**

_Chapters 7 - 16_

  * 23/08/21
  * 24/08/21
  * 25/08/21
  * Copy of Office Code 
  * Case 212308 Report 
  * 26/08/21
  * 27/08/21
  * Updated Chapel of Contemplation Timeline
  * Timeline of Ernest’s Disappearance 
  * Add. Details



**_Interlude: September to November_ **

_Chapters 17 - 25_

  * STUDY: Ghouls 
  * STUDY: Dominate 
  * 10/09/21
  * STUDY: Call Forth the Opener of Ways 
  * 25/09/21
  * 11/10/21
  * 12/10/21
  * 17/11/21
  * 25/11/21 



**_Case Three: To The Highest Bidder_**

_Chapters 26 - 32_

  * 02/12/21
  * Case 210212 Report 
  * 03/12/21
  * STUDY: Dominate Update 
  * 04/12/21 
  * Personal Investigations: Timeline
  * Personal Investigations: Initial Speculation 



**_Interlude: Christmas_ **

_Chapters 33 - 40_

  * 17/12/21
  * 25/12/21
  * 26/12/21
  * 01/01/22
  * 06/01/22
  * 07/01/22
  * 08/01/22
  * 10/01/22



**_Case Six: A Pug Named Pig_ **

_Chapters 41 - 43_

  * 21/01/22
  * Case 222101 Report 
  * Add. Details



**_Interlude: Training Montage_ **

_Chapters 44 - 50_

  * 29/01/22
  * 06/02/22
  * 14/02/22
  * STUDY: Voice of Menes 
  * 19/02/22
  * 20/02/22
  * STUDY: Voice of Menes Update



**_Case Seven: A Cat-tastrophe! Part One: What Lurks Beneath_**

_Chapters 51 - 55_

  * 21/02/22
  * Case 222102 Report
  * Add. Thoughts
  * 22/02/22
  * 25/02/22



**_Case Seven: A Cat-tastrophe! Part Two: The Cat Burglar_**

_Chapters 56 - 61_

  * 28/02/22
  * STUDY: Eye of Ubasti
  * STUDY: Summon/Bind Cat
  * 07/03/22
  * Case 222802 Report
  * 11/03/22



**_Case Eight: Quoth the Raven_ **

_Chapters 62 - 69_

  * 14/03/22 
  * STUDY: Heal 
  * 16/03/22 
  * 18/03/22
  * Case 221403 Report
  * Case 221403 Timeline 
  * Updated Chapel of Contemplation Timeline 
  * Add. Details 



**_Case Nine: Devil in the Details - Part One: All Bets Are Off_ **

_Chapters 70 - 75_ ****

  * 25/03/22
  * 26/03/22
  * STUDY: Call Forth the Opener of Ways Update 
  * Apology Letter to Ms. Strange and Beatrice 
  * 03/04/22 
  * Initial STUDY: Spawn



**_Case Seven: A Cat-tastrophe! Part Three: Diamonds are Forever_ **

_Chapters 76 - 80_

  * 04/04/22 
  * STUDY: Draught of the Living Dead 
  * 05/04/22 [Morning]
  * 05/04/22 [Evening]
  * 06/04/22 [Morning]



**_Case Nine: Devil in the Details - Part Two: Let Dead Dogs Lie_**

_Chapters 81 - 88_

  * 06/04/22 [Evening]
  * 07/04/22 [Morning]
  * Notepad: Case Details 
  * Case 220604 Report
  * Dr. Black Timeline 
  * 07/04/22 [Evening]
  * STUDY: Blood Shield 
  * 08/04/22



**_Case Seven: A Cat-tastrophe! Part Four: Huntress and Prey_ **

_Chapters 89 - 92_

  * 09/04/22 [Morning]
  * STUDY: Draught of the Living Dead Observational 
  * A STUDY in Egyptology 
  * 09/04/22 [Evening]



**_Case Nine: Devil in the Details - Part Three: Peony’s Swan Song_ **

_Chapters 93 - 98_

  * 10/04/22
  * Notepad: Red Sparrow Foundation 
  * [REDACTED]
  * 11/04/22
  * Red Sparrow Foundation: Add. Details 
  * Case X Updated Chapel of Contemplation Timeline 



**_Interlude: Essays and Excuses_ **

_Chapters 99 - 102_

  * 15/04/22
  * 18/04/22
  * 21/04/22
  * 29/04/22



**_Case Ten: The Disintegrator_**

_Chapters 103 - 113_

  * 04/05/22
  * 09/05/22
  * 10/05/22
  * Notepad: Case 220405
  * 11/05/22
  * 12/05/22
  * 14/05/22
  * STUDY: Blood Shield Update 
  * 15/05/22
  * Case 220405 Report 
  * 19/05/22



**_Interlude: Dick, Deed and Doyle_ **

_ Chapters 114 - 117 _

  * 20/05/22
  * STUDY: Five Points of Wisdom 
  * Personal Investigations: Possible Lead
  * 21/05/22



**_Case Eleven: The Powell Problem_ **

_Chapters 118 - 121_

  * 22/05/22
  * Case 222205: Notes on the Dreamlands 
  * STUDY: Sand Worms 
  * Case 222205 Report 



**_Interlude: The Day Off_ **

_Chapters 122 - 128_

  * 23/05/22
  * 24/05/22
  * 25/05/22
  * STUDY: Eye of Ubasti Update 
  * STUDY: Ghouls Update 
  * 26/05/22
  * STUDY: Djinn



> ONGOING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of the date I’m posting this, (29/10/20), I’ve written about half of the fic already. 60/128 is done! But there are big chunks in between complete chapters and I’ve decided to upload them in Phases. 
> 
> Phase 1 will be Case Two to Interlude: Training Montage. This encompasses all of our in person sessions. This should be uploaded soon, possibly November but definitely this year.
> 
> Phase 2 will be Case Seven to Interlude: Essays and Excuses. The Black Peony Arc! I won’t say anything else about this one for now. I don’t know when they will be ready but I’m guessing Spring. 
> 
> Phase 3 is in development and will be Case Ten to an Unknown Arc for now. 
> 
> These arcs are roughly 50 chapters each and will be uploaded over the span of nine days each. 
> 
> I’ll likely update this every now and then and when I do this end note will probably change. Hopefully I won’t ramble in it _every_ time.


End file.
